ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia Beauty
'Celestia Beauty '''is the daughter of Princess Aurora from the story ''Sleeping Beauty ''by the Brothers Grimm. This page belongs to StillHereAndHaunting. Character Personality Celestia is very much like her oldest sister, Briar, but Celestia is more modest and kind. She almost always will settle a dispute because she dislikes chaos. She also will help anyone in need, and studies fairly well. Celestia dislikes mischief and prefers quiet and order around her, and will be strict when she needs to. She retains the most of her mother's personality. Appearance Clothing Unlike her mother, who was regularly seen in pink, Celestia dislikes the rose color, much to the shock of her parents. She prefers to dress casually, but with elegance and style. She wears a dark blue corset adorned with one jewel, and intricate golden silk shoulder-length sleeves, a sea-green miniskirt edged with burgundy, and long purple leggings with patterns of thorns coiling upwards. She also wears red platform heels. Facial Appearance Celestia's features differ well from her older sister. While Briar is tanned, Celestia is more light-skinned, and has long, light brown hair with magenta streaks. Her eyes are a warm color of blue-green with silver flecks near the pupil. She has rose-pink lips and arched brown brows. Jewelry Of course, since Celestia is a princess, no one can deny her a crown, or a tiara or circlet at least. Her circlet acts like a headband, but on the forehead. The waves of metal holding the amethyst in the center are burgundy, and accent her sparkling eyes beautifully. She also wears a similar necklace and pair of earrings. Abilities Because she was the youngest, she was born without the ability to fall asleep if she pricked her finger on a spindel, or a needle no less, but when she was granted her mother's destiny, she collected the charm. She could also secretly do magic with a special wand given to her by her fairy godmother, Merryweather. Destiny Although Celestia is the youngest of three triplets, she was given the title of Sleeping Beauty and Crown Princess Celestia, because her older sister Asteria used her famed destiny selfishly. Now, she is destined to be the next Princess Aurora. Name Celestia means "regal flower" in Sanskrit, and "blooming princess" in Russian. Pronounced: ''"Ceh-les-TIA" Relationships Family Celestia is the youngest of the Beauty triplets. The oldest is her by-five-minutes-older sister/triplet, Asteria and her by-three-minutes-older sister/triplet, Briar. Her mother is Princess Aurora and her father Prince Philip. Her cousin is Rosabella Beauty, her aunt Queen Belle and her uncle King Adam. Friends As a Royal, she is friends with Faybelle Thorn, Bunny Blanc, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, and her sister Briar Beauty. She is though slightly rebellious, and knows Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter quite well. Her second cousin, Snowbella Queen, is close to her. Pet Celestia's pet is a amber squirrel called Nova. Nova is very mischevious and likes to pull pranks on people. Romance Celestia once had a slight crush on Hunter while she was a Rebel, when Asteria had the Sleeping Beauty destiny. She's over him, but she has her eye on Rez Wind. She thinks Rez is just so adorable... Quote Trivia *When I created her, a name called 'Celeste' caught my eye. I changed it to Celestia because in MLP, Celestia is the Princess of the Sun, and Celestia's personality is rather sunny. *Her pet, Nova, has a crush on Hunter's squirrel Pesky. *Her top resembles Raven Queen's. *She does not have any flower accents, except for a pearl and rose hair tie and thorn patterns on her leggings. *Secretly all Celestia wants is to meet her Prince Charming. *She, like most Rebels, dislikes Daring Charming for his bragging. *This is StillHereAndHaunting's 15th OC. Category:Characters Category:StillHereAndHaunting Category:StillHereAndHaunting's OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Royals